mr_peabody_shermanfandomcom-20200213-history
Bullwinkle J. Moose
Bullwinkle J Moose is one of the main characters of The Rocky & Bullwinkle Show. Biography "More than just a moose, Bullwinkle is the finest known example of the great North American Clod. After spending his early childhood in the vast North Woods, (an area bounded roughly by the Arctic Circle and the Mason-Dixon Line), Bullwinkle attended the Philpott School for Exceptional Children, where being the only student with antlers made him particularly exceptional. He went on to graduate from M.I.T. (the Moose Institute of Toe-dancing) and immediately served a tour of duty in the armed forces, spending time as the radar mast on a Navy destroyer and a hat rack in the Fort Blunder Officer's Club. Upon returning to his home town of Frostbite Falls, Bullwinkle met up with his hero, Rocket J. Squirrel and the two became fast friends. Rocky is quick to attribute much of Bullwinkle's success to his incredible animal intelligence, noting, "He has more brains in his little finger than in he has in his whole head!" Of course, that may be a result of the proven fact that Bullwinkle has more muscle in his head than any living creature." History ''The Rocky & Bullwinkle Show Bullwinkle shares a house with his best friend Rocky in the fictional small town of Frostbite Falls, Minnesota, a parody of the real-life American town of International Falls, Minnesota. Bullwinkle attended college at "Wossamotta U" on a football scholarship. He is a long-time supporter of the Bull Moose Party, and at one time was the part-owner, part-governor of the island of Moosylvania. In seasons 1 and 2, he makes reference to having an Uncle Dewlap, who bequeathed Bullwinkle vast amounts of wealth (in the form of a cereal boxtop collection, and an Upsidaisium mine). In the half-cartoon, half-live-action movie The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle, Bullwinkle receives an Honorary Mooster's Degree from Wossamotta U, due to the nefarious plans of Boris Badenov. A running gag is that he fails to pull a rabbit out of his hat. The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle 35 years after cancellation of the series, Rocky and Bullwinkle have gone into deep depression and Frostbite Falls has been ruined and turned into a dying town. Also, Bullwinkle is very concerned about the environment and plans to restore the forest in Frostbite Falls. They try to go to DC to talk to the president but some signs block their road to the White House. In the real world, FBI agent Karen Sympathy sends Rocky and Bullwinkle out of the animated world and into the real world to help her stop Fearless Leader. Karen tells Rocky and Bullwinkle she was a huge fan of their show and does not believe in what she learned from them anymore now that she has grown up. After Karen is arrested thanks to Natasha, Rocky and Bullwinkle decide to continue their adventure on their own. On their adventure they discover the wonders of the modern world and run into numerous celebrities. At one point in the film, he returns to Wossomotta U with Kenan Thompson and Kel Mitchell to receive a degree, unknown to the fact this is a trap set up by Boris and Natasha. Also, it is revealed that the students are racist against his kind. Luckily, Rocky's attempt at flying and saving Bullwinkle from Boris Later, they reunite with Karen (who has escaped from jail) only to find out that they are being arrested for various (and irrelevant) reasons. In court, our heroes are put on trial and Bullwinkle has to be their defense attorney. However, his stupidity causes Karen to admit she is guilty and almost has them arrested. Luckily, Whoopi Goldberg who is the judge and a huge fan of their show lets them go, because they are above the law. They rent a plane to get to New York, but there is too much weight on the plane. Rocky regains his ability to fly and flies Karen to New York while Bullwinkle flys the plane to New York. As soon, as Rocky and Karen are trapped Bullwinkle misses New York and ends up in Washington, thinking it's New York. He goes into the White House to tell the president about his concerns about the forest back home (oblivious to the fact that the president is hypnotized). However, an FBI agent named Cappy Von Trappet arrives and emails Bullwinkle to the RBTV station in time. Bullwinkle then helps Rocky and Karen defeat Boris, Natasha, and Fearless Leader. He finishes the speech and the viewers are freed from their mind control. The Pottsylvanians also are sent into the internet. Before returning home, Karen thanks Rocky and Bullwinkle for the adventure and realizes that "what you believe in when you're young can still be true when you grow up". They bid a tearful goodbye and return home. Frostbite Falls is finally restored to it's former glory and the trees are replanted. Bullwinkle and Rocky then wave goodbye to the audience. Mr. Peabody and Sherman Even though Bullwinkle doesn't appear in the film itself, he and Rocky do make a few cameos in it. In the first cameo, he shows up in a painting of Mr. Peabody's. His silloutte can be seen on a painting in the opening. In the second cameo, he and Rocky show up in one of Da Vinci's paintings next to a painting of Jay Ward, the creator of the series. Rocky & Bullwinkle Rocky and Bullwinkle receive ancient amulets after rescuing a Mayan princess, but they also are getting sacrificed because of some ancient ritual. The duo then leave only to have spears thrown at them (which luckily miss them). The next day in Frostbite Falls, he and Rocky are at a town meeting being received the key to the city for all the things they did to save Frostbite Falls. Just then, a female moose (which is obviously just Boris Badenov in disguise) comes up to Bullwinkle on stage and she seduces him, causing Bullwinkle to fall head over heels. Overtime, Bullwinkle and the robot start dating and Bullwinkle is obvious to the fact that the robot is trying to get rid of him. Bullwinkle becomes so attached to his new "girlfriend" that he ignores and neglects Rocky and moves out of Rocky's house. Later, he proposes to the female moose and they plan to get married right away. He plans to have the wedding on a big cruise ship. On the cruise ship, Bullwinkle and the female moose get married. Rocky tries to stop the wedding, but it is too late, Bullwinkle is now a married moose. At the after party, Bullwinkle dances with the robot who tries to kill him but it doesn't work. Rocky finds out the female moose is really Boris and attempts to warn Bullwinkle, but Natasha intervenes. Bullwinkle unknowingly defeats Boris and sends him and Natasha into the ocean. The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show In the episode, Return of the Guapos Part 3, balloons of Rocky and Bullwinkle appear as parade balloons as a brief cameo when the outlaws try to rob the bank. The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (TV series)'' Bullwinkle joins Rocky on a cooking competition to enter his grandmother's pie. He and Rocky wins the competion after the mayor give them a medal before they go to Paris, France. Appearance Bullwinkle is a six-foot-tall orange (brown in the original series) moose with yellow antlers. His only article of clothing is his signature white gloves (blue in early episodes) and in some merchandise, he wears his Wossmotta U. school sweater. Trivia * Bullwinkle has become the mascot for Jay Ward Productions. * Bullwinkle has his own pizza parlor called "Bullwinkle's Restaurant". Category:Characters Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Animals